Imaginary Numbers
Imaginary Numbers is an optional boss found at the end of Asymmetrical Cavern in the Legs of the Ancient Giant, accessible immediately. It is an abstract concept which attacks you for no discernible reason. Imaginary Numbers, in addition to its regular attacks, has a persistent 30% chance to counter all physical attacks dealt to it, a 30% chance to reflect all magic attacks dealt to it, and a 30% chance to dodge physical attacks if not countered. It also has a set order of attacks it may use, that increases every turn before settling on the sixth phase. In every phase except the first, Imaginary Numbers will also have a chance to glitch out, dealing roughly 125 damage to itself and resetting the cycle. Attacks/Actions First Phase * Imaginary Numbers will attack, dealing physical damage to one party member. * Imaginary Numbers will freeze the air around you, dealing magical damage to one party member. * Imaginary Numbers will fire a 138, dealing 138 damage to one party member. * Imaginary Numbers will space out, doing nothing. * Imaginary Numbers will ER#&&T7, dealing physical damage to one party member, with their current HP substituted for defense. * Imaginary Numbers will lunge forward as if to slash, and bash you with a hilt instead. This will deal 50% physical damage to one party member and inflict Startled. Second Phase * Imaginary Numbers will sink his fangs into your neck, leeching physical damage from one party member. * Imaginary Numbers will hock up something gross, inflicting Sick on all party members. * Imaginary Numbers will whiz by with an open palm, dealing physical damage to all party members. * Imaginary Numbers will attack your MP, dealing magical damage to it. Third Phase * Imaginary Numbers will release a terrible thunderstorm, dealing magical damage to all party members and inflicting Startled. * Imaginary Numbers will seek out your weaknesses, inflicting Weakpoint on one party member. * Imaginary Numbers will attack with a random number generator, dealing 0-350 damage to one party member. Fourth Phase * Imaginary Numbers will go on a rampage, dealing 150% physical damage to 3 party members (450% total). * Imaginary Numbers will PRZ*(XX)@, dealing physical damage to one party member, with its attack substituted for the attack of the party member being hit. Fifth Phase * Imaginary Numbers will +nnnnnn(27), dealing physical damage to one party member, with its attack substituted for the current HP of the party member being hit. Sixth Phase * Imaginary Numbers will initiate Program Omega, dealing 400% physical damage to all party members. It will continue to use Program Omega until it glitches out and the attack counter is reset. Strategy Due to Imaginary Number's ability to deflect most attacks, and its chance to wipe your party using Program Omega if chance allows it, this fight is heavily dependent on luck. That said, with the right strategy, it's not impossible to defeat it safely. * Due to Imaginary Number's ability to deflect or flat out ignore damage dealt to it, your best bet is to poison him using both toxicosis AND toxic sludge at the same time, since Imaginary Numbers cannot deflect the damage dealt by these attacks. Coming into the fight, make sure to have Jimmy and Andrew have high attack and magic attack respectively. * Once poisoning Imaginary Numbers, the player will find two options: Sit it out, and guard and heal constantly, or risk dealing damage to him. Should the player wait it out, it is recommended to bring plenty of healing and MP items, and keep Helga alive constantly to keep the party healthy. For dealing damage though, every attack you do on him is a gamble, so generally avoid using attacks that have high damage unless you have alarm clocks to spare, because Imaginary Number's retaliations deal high damage. Either option is a risk and it will be up to each player to find the strategy they feel the most comfortable with. * A major problem eventually arises: Imaginary Numbers' Program Omega attack. If you aren't a high enough level, this attack has the potential to wipe out your party, and even in high levels it is dangerous. If Imaginary Numbers doesn't glitch out by the 5th turn, you run the risk of facing this attack. Pay attention to when it uses +nnnnnn(27), and either guard, or use the bird transformation to startle Imaginary Numbers. This will give you a bit more time for glitch to proc. Note that you may still be unlucky and get another Program Omega, but that's just what happens when you're facing a bunch of shitty chinese letters. A Roman Candle can also be used in dire straits. Category:Boss